Start of Eternity
by ECgal
Summary: this picks up a few months after New Moon left off. Its just some of my ideas of what might happen. My first fanfic so let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Graduation

Wow. Graduation. Its one of those things that you know is going to happen and yet it somehow found a way to sneak up on me.

The ceremony (which took forever due partly to the fact that thanks to alphabetical order I was sat rows away from my love) was now over and a very proud Charlie snapped picture after picture to send to Renee.

While he busied himself with "capturing the moment" I was stretching and jumping to se over the crowd. I saw no trace of the Cullins, not even Emit, but as I turned I came face to angelic face with him. My Edward.

From turning to fast my feet, which up until this point were behaving well today, tangled and sent me falling but as I braced myself to hit the ground a cold strong arm wrapped around my waist. He steadied me and then caught my lips with his.

The moment was quickly cut short when Charlie told us to smile. Edward effortlessly turned us so we both faced the camera and softly whispered "we will pick up on that latter love" before kissing my cheek and flashing the camera that crooked grin I love.

As I stood there thinking about how for everyone else this was the start of the rest of their lives but for us this marked the start of eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own I manipulate **

Chapter 2 

Before I knew it me, Edward, Alice, and Jasper were speeding toward Seattle.

We came to a sudden stop in front of a small yet extremely elegant restaurant the name of which I couldn't pronounce _French?_

We parked and walked in the door, which opened, into a small but beautiful room.

The matradee rushed over smiling "Ah mister Cullen We have been expecting you" _yes definitely French._.

I gave Edward a questioning look but he just flashed a reassuring smile and I couldn't help but blush at the feel of his beautiful topaz eyes on me.

As we were lead the hall to the dining room I couldn't help but think how awkward I would look being the only one eating but then we walked into the room.

It was BEAUTIFUL.

There were hundreds of candles and on each table there was a single red rose.

Looking around I noticed we were now alone.

The matradee had slipped away and Alice and Jasper were no were to be seen.

Soft music began to play and I felt a cold pair of hands on my waist turning me to face him.

He was down on one knee looking up at me with those eyes.

"Bella" he said softly "I love you more than I ever thought possible. You are my reason for waking up in the morning" we both laughed at this but he continued quickly "The last time I asked you this I didn't get a straight answer so I've decided to try again and I'll try as long as it takes because the thought of spending eternity with you is my idea of heaven. Bella Swan, Will you marry me?"

By now tears were running down my bright red cheeks.

All I could manage was a muffled "mmhm" and with that he took out a small black velvet box and opened it revealing a beautiful ring.

The diamond in the middle was small yet stunning _about 2 carrots princess cut, _and on either side sat a small topaz stone, which sparkled like his eyes.

He slipped it onto my finger and then stood and quickly captured my lips with his and the passion we both felt made this the deepest kiss we have shared.

He pulled away and kissed my cheek whispering into my skin "I love you" but before I could return it a blur of black spikes tackled us and embraced us in a bear hug.

Jasper was right behind Alice and when she finally let us go he hugged Edward and carefully gave me a one armed hug but his warm smile said it all.

"O MY GOD! It was even better than my vision! Show me the ring!"

I held out my hand. Alice gasped and then playfully smacked Jaspers arm.

"I want another ring. Mines so old!"

He smiled and with a mock salute said "mam yes mam."

Before I could grasp what was happening I was encased in another, stronger, bear hug.

"Emit… Cant… Breathe…" he loosened his grip.

Sorry siss. I'm just happy to know your finally gona be part of the family."

I smiled at the thought of being called siss. "Thanks bro"

Then Rose came in. She gave me a stiff hug and a cold smile but even that was more than expected.

The next people to enter were very unexpected.

Renee was so happy that I almost didn't recognize her and Charlie was glowing.

Renee ran to me and hugged me crying while Charlie went to hug Edward. "I told you she would say yes." He whispered thinking I couldn't hear.

Now I knew that every one was in on it and usually I would be mad because they all knew I hated surprises, but the thought of an eternity with Edward made me to happy to care.


End file.
